Henry And June Do PS 118
by TehKablam98
Summary: In order to keep financial troubling afloat, Henry and June must move to Hillwood, Washington.   But, what troubles will arise when they meet Arnold and the gang? Note: Takes place within the gap of 'The Movie' and 'TJM'.
1. Chapter 1: Kicked From Cartoon Crammin

Chapter 1: Kicked from the Cartoon-Crammin'

Note: You don't like? GTFO.

Kablam! Studios Mad Avenue, Noggle St.  
>Taping In Session 10:46 AM<p>

It seemed that duing taping, things were as heptic as usual. Henry was trying to escape from Mr. Foot, June laughing sinisterly, and the entire studio seemed to be crumbling apart. However, all of this came screeching to a halt when Mr. Stockdale walked in the room. And you better believe it, he wasn;t happy.

[Mr. Stockdale] Hank! Jane! It seems that this is going to be one of our worst years yet.

[June] What happened, Henry's secret Thundergirl shrine was exposed to the public.

[Henry] *rolls eyes* Wow, with friends like this...

[Mr. Stockdale] Get serious Harold! I just got this letter from the FCC! It reads, I've been an "irresposible" adult manager. Unless I send you off to a real school, Kablam! is going to go Kaput!

[Henry] And we should care... WHY?

[June] No studio = no home, Hanksky. It means we can't get money, and we have to pull the plug on everyone who works here!

June then ran to hug Mr. Foot embracingly.

[Henry] Like we really need that flea-ridden...

Mr. Foot then growled menacingly, a psychotic look in his now bloodshot eyes. He meant buisness.

[Henry] And by flea-ridden, I mean well rounded!

[Mr. Stockdale] Now, the only place I could find is somewhere called P.S. 118... this reminds me when I was in the army, we had little food and we were forced to evacuate...

[June] Quick! Grab the form so we can make like a banana out of here!

Henry then quickly scribbled his signature, and June did along with him. Then, they ran as fast as they can; but what would go along elsewhere?

Hillwood, Washington P.S. 118 Mr. Simmon's Class Period 3: Math 10:45 AM

[Mr. Simmons] So if we could all turn our test prep books to Chapter 3...

The class groaned. Nobody really liked to do math, especially since the exam was coming along. The current problem was x + 12x2 (23) = ?.

[Mr. Simmons] Now, who wants to solve the problem?

The tubby kid named Harold was starting to make a wise remark.

[Harold] Gee, Mr. Simmons, I'd LOVE to... except for the fact that Math stinks!

Harold then threw his book out of the window, and put both feet on the desk.  
>An average day in Mr. Simmons' 5th Grade class. Due to positive feedback from the kids, he became their teacher once again. Gazing hopelessly into the math handbook was Arnold. He was an average kid, but he always tried to look up into the bright side of things. He was generally well spoken and accepted, but there was only one who really "hated" him...<p>

Helga, who sat behind Arnold, blew a spitball at the behind at Arnold's head. Annoyed, he tried to swat it out of his hair, but Mr. Simmons thought he was raising his hand.

[Mr. Simmons] Oh, Arnold! Would you like to do the problem?  
>He then offered Arnold some chalk.<p>

The class was moderately quiet, aside from Helga's snickering. It was all in her satisfaction to aggrivate him. Her mission was accomplished when Arnold looked behind, straight at Helga, with pure anger in his eyes.

Normally, Arnold would have never complained of such a thing, but to see that it was all Helga's fault he was up on the blackboard, it made him cringe.

A few minutes later, Arnold walked away from the blackboard, nervously waiting for what to happen next.

[Mr. Simmons] Wow, Arnold! That's exactly correct!

Now, you could actually hear some applause. It was mainly from Arnold's friends, mostly Gerald. Math is actually one of the hardest subjects, so this was a big accomplishment.

[Gerald] Way to go, man!

As Arnold walked back to his seat, he said, "It was nothing."

[Helga] Criminy! Is there any way this year can get worse? Arnold, what a snob. What a brainiac...

Helga continued muttering all the way to her locker when Mr. Simmons dismissed the class. It was to her dismay that her plan was twarted. When she got to her locker, she then looked to her left, and right.

She then ducked into a corner where she was nowhere to be seen by anyone, and continued as she pulled out a heart shaped locket from her shirt.

[Helga] Oh, Arnold. With your sweetly blond hair, your noble sense to do good and take action when needed, you always seem to make miracles happen... but why am I so paranoid, so naive, so ignorant of constantly tormenting you? If there were only one chance where I could shed this excess skin of a schoolyard bully... if only...

[Arnold] Helga?

[Helga] Sheesh! Can't a girl get some alone time?

[Arnold] Well, from what I heard, you l-

Helga then covered Arnold's mouth from completeing the sentence. If anyone found out, it would be the end. The only ones who knew were Phoebe, Dr. Bliss, and Arnold himself after saving the town from demilition.

[Arnold] Look, you're actually not that bad of a person. I don't mind you being, well... YOU. I'm willing to be friends with you, but what would be the point of being so discrete?

[Helga] Well, you see...

Arnold then held Helga's hand, with an assuring, friendly look on his face.

[Arnold] You wanna have lunch with me?

Helga then smiled, almost blushing. They then walked together toward the cafeteria.

[Helga] Thanks, Arnold.

[Arnold] Anytime. I mean, It's not like our lives will change by the time we come back to the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2: Winged Fury Zone

Chapter 2: Winged Fury Zone

Kablam! Private Jet 11:45 AM

Henry and June were about to reach their destination. Unfortunately, they had been bored out of their minds. True, the only real entertainment June could think of would be... what else? Annoying the HECK out of Henry.

June glanced over at Henry, only to see that he was sleeping. She tried poking him. No such luck. Then, she tried to give him a Wet Willy. The only reaction that elicited in Henry was a frantic spaz-out. "Wow," June thought. "Being on a successful animated cartoon, and your biggest fear... is water."

Then, the metaphorical lightbulb of brilliance rang above her head. She went to the food cart and got as many cups of ice as she could. After that, she stuck one ice cube in one of his nostrils, another one in his ear lobe. Finally, June remembered that she had salavged Dawn's makeup bag when she came to visit. "The exact same bag I beaned her with, those were the days...", she said with satisfaction.

June then closed her eyes, and scribbled the lipstick and mascara on Henry's face. With a sense of achievemnt, June finally whispered, "Sweet dreams, Hansky. You're about to be the new Prima Donna." She went back to her seat, kicked her feet up on the built-in tray, and watched the clouds roll by. Henry, however, was having a dream where he was smiling about. His dream was where he was an honorary member of the Action League, and once he saved the day, he grabbed June wiith his arms, and then they flew into the sunset. If only he knew...

June then looked out the window. She saw, they were reaching their destination. "Henry," she uttered. Finally, she said, "Eh, Screw it." and whacked Henry on the back of the head. "Ow!" Henry exclaimed in dismay. "June, what do you... wait. Why is my brain cold?" Henry then noticed the grotesque ice cubes sticking out of his nose.

"Ahhh! June!" Henry screamed as loud as he possibly could. He was infuriated. June just snickered. "What, am I supposed to see you as a threat?" She then laughed obnoxiously, much to Henry's dismay. He took out the ice cubes, which was quite painful, and then looked at June, with his bloodshoot eyes. "Look, I am up to HERE with your stupid jokes! For once, try to act NORMAL when we get there!"

The plane then came to a screeching halt. Since Henry wasn't in his seat, he ended up literally flying until he was splattered against the cockpit. June went up to Mr. Foot, and he gave her an envelope.  
>It read:<p>

Dear Jumbalaya,

Please watch over Hal. He's been a little klutzy lately. There is a boarding house around the corner, show the owner this letter and the wad of cash enclosed, which should cover at least 4 months.

Henry and June soon got off the plane. When they arrived at the boarding house, Henry glanced at June and angrilly said, "Don't screw anything up. We don't want aliens or naked action figures running amok." "And I'm certaiin we wouldn't want your mom being overprotective as usual." June replied, feeling smug.

They proceeded to the staircase, and knocked on the door. They heard numerous conversations, including a elderly man shouting, "Darn it Pookie! Watermelon again?". It gave a chill down Henry and June's back. Neither of them understood what was going to happen.

Then, the same elderly man said, "Oh, hey. Are you one of Arnold's little friends?" Henry replied, "Who's Arnold?" 


	3. Chapter 3: Running Into the Sunset Arms

Chapter 3: Running Into the Sunset Arms

Henry and June simply gazed at the old man. They didn't know what to do. June simply handed him the envelope, and he started to read it. "Oh, OK! We have some little celebrities in the house, huh?" He then added, "Just remember, you don't have any advantages, other then you being kids, so-" That was when he noticed just how much money was enclosed. "Boy howdy!" he exclaimed, "This will cover at LEAST half a year! Step right up, lads!" Before setting foot in, he reminded them, " Keep this in your minds: 1) I go by the name of Ol' Steely Phil, but call me Grandpa. 2) If things get hairy, just call my grandson. He saved the whole town! He's at school now, but introduces yourselves when you meet him at 3:00. And 3)," Grandpa's stomach then rumbled. "Don't eat the berries, phew!" he cried as he zoomed toward the bathroom. Henry and June stepped in the boarding house, and took one look inside. Their looks were blank. They didn't really know what to think, until Henry asked June, "Do you really think we can survive here for half a year?" June then shook Henry frantically, answering, "What, are you nuts? This is HEAVEN!" While June went off to explore the rest of the boarding house, Henry decided he was a little hungry.

He walked into the kitchen, only to find an old lady karate-chopping a watermelon brutally. Henry felt a chill down his spine, 'Aren't old ladies supposed to chop food, not chop people?' he thought. He decided to overcome this 'fear' now, and walked up to her. "Excuse me?" he asked. She then turned around, and replied, "Well, aren't you the cutest boy I've ever seen!", as she pinched his cheeks. "Me and my friend June just moved in, do you think you can show me the ropes around here?" "No problem sonny," the lady assured. "Just call me Grandma, OK?" She then patted Henry on the back, and the two of them went upstairs.

Soon, Henry met up with June again, who was already in Room #23 with Ernie Potts. They had been in discussion about construction, mainly cranes. Once he discovered that the conversation was going towards him, he swiftly grabbed June out of the room, and shook his hand. "Sorry Sir, everything will be explained soon!" He told Mr. Potts.

They then went off to meet Mr. Hyunn, who was babbling on and on about how the laundry room was practically overflowing with lint. "Welcome here, young ones. Everything will be OK," he assured the two of them. "Just don't expect me to pick up your LINT!" June elbowed Henry and snickered, "Well, YOUR mom we can live without." "Very funny, June..." Henry shot back as they walked continuously.

Mr. Simmons's Classroom Period 7: Study Hall 2:56 PM

The class was eager to run out of the school faster than a slingshot. Harold was snacking down on his 'secret stash' of meat he got from Mr. Green's, but then it flung out of his hand, as Curly then threw it at the blackboard. "Free the animals!" he exclaimed manically as he ran around the room. "Who cares?" Harold objected. "I was HUNGRY!"

Mr. Simmons was already on the ground. He fainted once Brainy was eerily breathing behind him. Gerald mentioned this to Arnold, "Man! You'd think its summer vacation already! I mean look!" He pointed to the drab windows, smothered with sausages. (PAUSE) Well, it's normal for us. We survived a flood last year, right?" Arnold replied. "True," Gerald responded. "But what's with you being nice to Helga?" "She's not that bad once you get to know her, and I know that this coming from ME of all people." "So Rhonda's cootie catcher was right!" Gerald laughed. "You're real funny, Gerald. You're a comedian. Say, you want to come over to my house?" Arnold offered. "Nah, Timberly found my Game Boy and she's trying to jam our computer mouse into it."

"Why would she do that?" Arnold wondered? "She wanted to go to the Mushroom Kingdom. Same thing happened with our toasters," Gerald pointed out. "Good luck with that. Try to hide it in your room," Arnold suggested. "Nice one man!" Gerald happily began. "See ya later; I'll try that at home." Arnold and Gerald did their trademark thumb-wagging before the bell rang; Gerald and the rest of the class were on their way.

Suddenly, Helga appeared behind Arnold. "Look," Helga began. "I just want to say thanks for everything today, Arnold." "It's nothing," Arnold told her as he walked out of the door. "But why?" Helga started to explain. "In the past year, I've constantly teased you, mocked you, and gazed at you from afar. Why would you-" Arnold then came back to give Helga a hug before completing his sentence. "You're my friend, and although those things haven't been going along in the past, I know that you're a really nice person to hang around with." Arnold then gave Helga a thumbs-up before walking out of the door. "What a guy," Helga sighed as she went home.

As Arnold went home, he heard some peculiar things from the boarding house. There was a lot of noise. "Call me crazy, but I think I hear an alien and a caveman," Arnold muttered to himself as he observed the window. He opened the door, only to have two kids he hadn't seen before, approximately his age, greet him. "So, you're the famous Arnold." June grinned.


	4. Chapter 4: The Blue Haired Menace

Chapter 4: The Blue-Haired Menace

Arnold had no idea what was going on. He just was walking from the school, and now two children he didn't even know were calling him 'famous'. It seemed like was changing too fast.

"So, what's the hubbub, bub?" June smirked.

"Um," Arnold hesitated. 'Who are you?"

Ernie then came in the room. "Yeah, just what's your deal?" he confronted. Henry, in a calm, cool, manner, just replied, "Don't worry, everything will be explained during dinner."

They all walked into the dining room, with stomachs rumbling all around. Once everyone sat down, Ernie accosted Henry and June. He got up, faced up to Henry and snarled, "I don't like shifty-type characters, fess up or get out."

Suddenly, for one of the first times in her life, June felt an emotion that she never felt before. It was fear. But then, she got another idea. The opposite of fear is laughter, what else?

"Yea, like I'm taking' orders from a Smurf." June joked.

Arnold whispered into June's ear, "Look, I know you're new here, but rule number 1, never mess with Ernie."

June laughed, and replied, "What's he going to do?"

Right at that second, Ernie got up from his seat, short-tempered. He went straight up to June, pure fury in his body.

"Listen, you little brat," Ernie seethed. "I don't know where you came from and I don't even care; you're about to wish you were never born."

Henry than sprang into action, trying to put himself in between the two.

"Great," he thought. "Not even 24 hours, and June's already made us look like dopes." He then looked at Arnold and shrugged, with an expression on his face saying, 'YES, she's usually like this.'

"," Henry quaked. "I understand you two are currently having a... conflict. But if we could all sit down and listen to me, we can explain why we're here."

He then began his story.

"You see, me and June were apart of a show called 'Kablam!" he started. "The motto: 'Where cartoons and comics collide!'. It was the good life, we were the hosts, the sketches were zany, we even danced the Macarena!"

"This is boring!" June shouted. "Make it snappy-"

"June, you should probably stop." Arnold insisted to her. "We don't have a big tolerance for jokes."

"As I was saying," Henry continued. "It was all good up until now. Some stupid guys in black called the FCC want to flag our network manager, Mr. Stockdale, for 'IRRESPONSIBILTY'. If we didn't come here, the show would be canceled."

"Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say that you're welcome to stay here until the problem with your show is solved," Arnold offered. At that same time, Ernie grunted angrily. "Well, almost everyone."

"Thanks again," Henry replied. He then shook Arnold's hand.

"All right, now that we have gotten acquainted... let's get some shuteye." Grandpa alarmed the kids.

"Come on, Gramps," June barked. "We're A-list material!"

Ignoring the comment, Grandpa simply averted his attention to Henry. "Well, we have a spare room somewhere... Arnold, can you show it to them?" Grandpa asked.

"Sure thing, Grandpa," Arnold replied. "Come on, Henry, I'll show you where you'll stay."

"May I be excused?" Henry asked.

"May I be excused?" June mocked.

"Well, sure thing, sonny." Grandma allowed.

They both followed Arnold upstairs to the room, conveniently across Arnold's. When they opened it, it looked rather drab. However, it didn't stop Henry and June from gazing over it. The city seemed to get better and better for them.

"Wow! This is cool!" Henry exclaimed. "Thanks again, Arnold."

"It's really no big deal, I just hope nothing goes wrong-" Arnold said before being interrupted.

They both turned around, only to see June bouncing off the walls. Apparently, she was still trying to perfect her chair-riding skills since 'It's Flavorific!'

"Please don't tell me she's normally like this..." Arnold sighed as he gave himself a face palm.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Henry told Arnold.


	5. Chapter 5: Be Cruel To Your School

Chapter 5: Be Cruel To Your School

It was the beginning of a new day for Arnold, Henry and June. The sun rose slowly over Sunset Arms, and brightened up the city before reaching Arnold's room.

It was shortly after, that Henry woke up to the sound of someone saying, "Hey Arnold!" It was really the sound of Arnold's potato-head alarm clock from across the room.

Groggily, Henry got out of bed. He was about to wake up June, but then, a gong was heard from across the room.

"Rise and shine, everyone! Fellow warriors, we begin our attack for Leif Erikson!" Grandma yelled. "We'll reach Valhalla by dawn!" Followed by that was the sound of a horn that could be heard a mile away.

"Sheesh, Hanksky. Is there an earthquake?" June reluctantly asked Henry. She then attempted to go back to sleep.

"Oh, no you don't!" Henry sternly said. He dragged June out of bed up to the door. He then told her, "Look, we're supposed to go to school. Can you please make it LOOK like we're normal?"

June's attention was obviously somewhere else, she just replied, "Yeah, sure."

Arnold then came into the room. "Good morning, guys." He greeted. "I just came to tell you that the bathroom's over there, and I gathered up some of our extra school supplies for you to use."

"Thanks again," Henry replied. "Is breakfast around the corner?"

"Sure, just get washed up and meet me in the kitchen. I even put your book bags next to your chairs." Arnold answered. "See you downstairs."

Henry and June then got dressed, and met Arnold downstairs.

"Good morning, you little youngsters! First day of school, eh? How's it going?" Grandpa greeted. Henry and June then sat down; Grandma then came into the room, and put a big helping of pancakes on their plate.

"Eat up, kids!" Grandma alarmed them. Henry turned to June. They both shrugged. Neither of them had heard Norse before.

"Pookie, can you PLEASE stop with the Viking outfit?" Grandpa pleaded.

Grandma then replied with a triumphant, "Aldregi!" (It means Never in Norse.) As she walked out of the room, chanting Norse dialect, Grandpa put his palm over his forehead.

"Sorry about that, Pookie's always surprising us," Grandpa explained.

They then sat and ate their food, until the time soon read 7:30, which meant that there were 30 minutes left until school started.

"Thanks again for the food, Grandpa." Arnold said as he walked out of the building. "Come on, guys. The bus stop is over here."

Henry and June followed Arnold, and soon they were on the bus. "Oh great, I'm broke." Henry noticed. The bus fare was 75 cents.

"Wow, celebrities that have no money. What is this, MTV?" June mocked. She was enjoying every moment.

"It's OK. I can pay for it this time." Arnold then gave Henry $2.25, just enough for all of them, they went on the bus. Arnold sat in the seat in front of Henry and June.

From there, Gerald walked over.

"Hey Arnold, how's it going'?" Gerald asked.

"Just fine, except we got a few new visitors." Arnold replied.

"You have visitors? Like who?" Gerald asked.

Henry and June then got up from their seats, and made an extravagant entrance.

"I'm Henry," Henry began.

"And I'm June," June replied.

"And we're the hosts of... Kablam!" they said at the same time.

"Cool! You mean you're celebrities?" Gerald asked.

"Well, if you want to put it that way," Henry started.

June then covered Henry's mouth and frantically shouted, "Are you kidding? We're hosts of a 4 season cartoon cramaganza, complete with action figures!"

"So, you're living' the high life, huh?" Gerald asked.

"All until some guys in black kicked us out. If we don't spend at least half a year in a real school, the show is cancelled." Henry responded.

"Don't worry, you'll fit right in." Gerald told them as he sat down next to Arnold.

"The name's Gerald, don't wear it out." He grinned while he looked back at Henry and June.

"You seem like a pretty suave guy, want to bust a beat?" Henry offered.

"You do know that you can't rap, right?" June pointed out.

"I was the one who contacted Busta Rhymes, remember?" Henry shot back.

"You rapped for Busta?" Gerald questioned. He was pretty excited over this news.

Until his 'rap' was so bad, Busta left without giving him anything!" June guffawed.

Henry was less than amused. The bus then came to a stop, and the 4 of them stepped off.

When they got off and were ready to enter P.S. 118, Arnold stopped to tell Henry and June some important information.

"Ok, I got to go to my class. In the meantime, you should drop by Principal Wartz's Office; he should be able to assign you your class." Arnold notified them.

"And just where would Warts-for-brains be?" June grunted.

"Just walk by room 212, and take a right. It's near the room that has the 'Gym Equipment' sign." Arnold instructed.

"Ok, see you at 3." Henry thanked.

Please make it like a NORMAL day for once, almighty being. I'm begging you!" Henry mumbled.

"Did you say something?" June asked.

"Me? Oh, nothing," Henry nervously answered.

"Well, stop acting like you're sick. For crying out loud, your cheeks are as red as a tomato!" June insisted.

"Where is it? Henry wondered. He tried to look, but then June nixed his nose, all as part of a trick.

June was enjoying herself, but her laughing was cut short when the bell rang and everyone went in for class.

"Isn't this great? It's a brand new place, just begging' for some cramming'!" June anticipated. "Come on, Hanksky, don't be such a Budinski!"

June grabbed Henry's arm and the two of them zoomed into the building.


	6. Chapter 6: The Color Pataki

Chapter 6: The Color Pataki

Soon, they were outside the door of Principal Wartz's office. For Henry, it seemed like an opportunity that could either be made or broken in an instant.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Henroid?" June asked. "Let's start this shindig already!"

"Fine, but let's try to act-" Henry replied.

"We have to act normal, right?" June added.

"Well, thanks Ms. Obvious!" Henry argued.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead and the rest will follow. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Well..." Henry began.

Just when Henry was about to begin, Principal Wartz opened the door.

"May I help you?" He asked as he opened the door. He didn't seem too happy. He had a glazed look in the eye, and his hair was practically grayed out to the point of his head being bald.

We just came here and we were wondering. Could we be in one of the classes?" Henry asked.

"Well, I'll need more information than that, unauthorized acceptance into the educational system is a violation of School Policy Rule clause 3B-A." Principal Wartz stated.

"Not to be rude, but just how many rules are there?" June wondered.

"You just made a flagrant violation of Policy Rule 6.8c, asking ridiculous questions out of turn. Watch your mouth missy; I'm not afraid to give you detention!" Principal Wartz warned.

June stood there, surprised. For once, she got into trouble for something she didn't do. Henry had a little smirk on his face; he knew that if June caught him laughing, she'd cream him.

"Ok, step in. Just fill these forms out, and you should be assigned to your class by today." Principal Wartz dictated.

He then gave Henry and June the forms; they were unnecessarily heavy. They both looked at each other with an expression of, "Did we really get ourselves into this?"

After explaining how they got to Hillwood, what Kablam! Was, and just why was June's hair blue, they walked out approximately 45 minutes later.

They walked to the classroom, and knocked on the door. Mr. Simmons was in the middle of teaching a lesson about geometry.

"That glue is toxic, please don't eat it-oh, hello." Mr. Simmons greeted. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Well, my name's Henry, and that's June." Henry answered. "We're from a TV show, but we've got to spend at least 6 months here or it's going to be cancelled."

"Anyways," June butted in. "Ol' Wartz for Brains told us that this would be our new class. Can we come in?"

We have 2 extra seats here somewhere. Come on in!" Mr. Simmons assured.

They walked in to the classroom, and then took the nearest seats they could find.

"Class, I'd like to make an announcement. We have two new students, Henry and June." Mr. Simmons expressed.

"Let's all make them feel welcome. So, if we can go the problem on Chapter 5..."

Once the lunch bell rang, Henry and June got a better chance to know everyone. Once they got their lunch, Arnold called them over to their table. Gerald, Stinky, and Sid were also there.

"So, how's everything so far?" Arnold asked.

"Not bad, but I think that that problem on page 40 is a gyp." Henry replied.

"Were we supposed to DO the work?" June asked Henry.

Henry smacked his forehead, while June just laughed uncontrollably.

"Wait, how do you know them, Arnold?" Stinky

"They also live in the boarding house." Arnold answered.

"So, what are your names?" Henry asked.

"Well, I'm Stinky." Stinky replied. "I know what's it's like to be famous. I was the spokes-kid for Yahoo! Soda."

"And I'm Sid," Sid introduced himself.

"Well, I'm out of riveting episode of Dr. Veggie-Head," June said as she excused herself.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Henry exclaimed.

"I'm going to go over at the other table; I'll see ya at recess." June chuckled as she walked towards the other end of the cafeteria.

"You like her, don't you?" Arnold exposed.

"What? Me, no! I've just known her for a long while, we're just friends." Henry concluded.

June walked over to the table Helga was sitting at, fortunately, the table was relatively empty.

"So, you're the new kid," Helga acquiesces greeted. "Well, Whoop-de-do. It's Blue Hair Woman. So, what floats your boat?"

"Well, you're a feisty one," June joked. "Mind if I sit down?"

The name's Helga, don't wear it out, sister." Helga replied.

"Yeah, my name's June." June grinned.

"So, can you tell me a little bit about yourself?" June asked.

"Look, do you want to get smacked upside the head, or meet my good friend, Ol' Betsy?" Helga threatened, as she put her clenched fist in June's face.

"Hey, I come in peace!" June cowered.

"Wait, you want to be my friend?" Helga asked.

"Well, why not? You've got spunk, the thing that I need." June assured.

Helga's attention then wandered away from June to Arnold as he and Henry walked out of the cafeteria and out to the playground. She then took out her math book, which had her diary within it, and a pencil to start jotting down some innermost poetry.

"Your existence truly is my bane, but without you I might truly go insane. If trouble or crisis ever brews, everyone always comes to you. Oh, darn it! Why is fate so cruel? Why must I torment you everyday at school? Kind and sweet, you accept me, but will the same happen for society?"

She then let out of loving sigh.

"Helga, Earth to lover girl? Are ya in there?" June pondered.

"Huh?" Helga stammered. She then realized, not even one day in, the new kid and finally found out her darkest secret.

Once she snapped back to normal, she cracked her knuckles and then threatened, "Listen, tell ANYONE about this and I'll be more brutal than Bigfoot on your face!"

"It was pretty obvious anyway, but it's not a BAD thing that you like him." June commented. "And, I actually know the guy you're aiming to be more brutal than."

Helga was astonished.

"You... know BIGFOOT?" Helga asked.

"Yeah, and FYI, his name's Mr. Foot," June bragged. "He's actually a professional drum player!"

Then, June noticed that there was a poster for the Cheese Festival.

"Hey, what's the Cheese Festival?" June asked Helga.

"It's some carnival dedicated to dairy, kind of dopey if you ask me." Helga responded.

"You know, I've got a plan. All we got to do is set up a little double-date; you know what I'm saying?" June schemed.

A devilish look came across Helga's face. "I like what I hear," she listened.

"The day of the festival is Saturday right? Just arrange a double-date! It'll be perfect." June emphasized.

"I... I don't know." Helga hesitated.

"Well, you like the man, don't you? If you like him that much, I'm SURE you can ask him out!" June assured.

"This might be the start of a beautiful friendship," Helga approved. "But, you gotta meet my best friend/consultant, Phoebe before an agreement."

They two then walked out to the schoolyard, and discussed their terms.


	7. Chapter 7: Sue A MarySue

Chapter 7: Sue-A-Mary Sue

As the day seemed to go on forever, it finally ended. As the class rushed out of the classroom,  
>Arnold walked out and went to his locker, along with Gerald and Henry. They went to get their things,<br>But something caught Henry's attention.

"Hey, what's this Cheese Festival?" Henry asked as Arnold closed his locker.

"Oh, it's an annual carnival, apparently for cheese." Arnold answered.

"From the looks of the poster, it looks like a Valentines Day thing to me." Henry stated.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Gerald snickered. "Remember that time when you tried to get Ruth to like you?"

"Yeah, those were the days," Arnold said unenthusiastically.  
>"Speaking of that, where's June?"<p>

All of a sudden, a shadow emerged from the corner of the hallway.

"Speak of the devil, Mr. McGee." June remarked, she walked towards the boys,  
>And then gave Gerald a high five before reaching Henry to start a conversation.<p>

"Hey Henroid, I got a proposition for ya." June announced.

"Sure, what's the deal?" Henry asked.

"Well," June began, "A certain someone wants to get someone here as her date for the festival this Saturday."  
>"Here's a hint, who's the most optimistic among us all?"<p>

Gerald then smirked then looked at Arnold. "We got Dr. Arnold right here!" He answered as he raised Arnold's hand.

"Real funny, Gerald." Arnold claimed. "But who in particular would want to date ME?"

Although he was astonished, he was also a little sure that it may have been Helga who wanted to date him.  
>It made sense; they were starting to have the same feelings for each other. Most of all, Arnold remembered that Helga and June were conversing throughout the lunch period.<p>

"Who usually wears a pink bow?" June asked.

All of a sudden, Arnold started to blush hardly.

"Arnold, you OK?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Arnold told. "So, um, where do we meet?"

"Well, this SOMEONE says we meet near the bus stop outside your house," June bargained.  
>"We got to be there by 8 o' clock."<p>

"We're just about to go to Gerald-Field to play some ball, you want to join us?" Henry wondered.

"If this is supposed to be some sore of date, you DO realize I'd cream you, right?" June replied, being snappy.  
>"As much as I'd love to, I got invited to Helga's house."<p>

"And, how is the 'invitation' a secret now?" Gerald questioned.

"Look, I tried to be as obvious as I can, OK?" June complained.  
>"Anyways, see you at dinner!"<p>

June then walked in the opposite direction, where Helga and her best friend/personal consultant, Phoebe was waiting.

"So, you told him?" Helga confronted.

"Sure did. Now, why weren't you so sure about me going to your house?" June giggled.

"Well, Helga's home life isn't how you would say, glamorous." Phoebe added.

"Oh, my name's Phoebe, nice to meet you." She then reached out to shake June's hand.

"June's the name; cartoon-crammin's my game. The pleasure's mine." June laughed.

She then turned her attention back to Helga. "But, what's wrong at home?"

"Well, my dad's a blowhard business man, my mom's a 'smoothie' addict, and my Sister does EVERYTHING right, they barely notice me!" Helga replied.

"It's always OLGUH this, and OLGUH that. Why aren't I noticed for the stuff I can do?" she angered.  
>"If it weren't for Phoebe and you, I might go crazy!"<p>

"Well, thanks Helga! But isn't there someone you're forgetting?" June joked.

"You're quite the prankster. Let's just get this over with." Helga reluctantly replied. "Pheebs, if Harold tries to be stupid and steal my lunchbox again, tell him I'll beat the Yosh Krishna off of him."

"Protecting!" Phoebe chirped. She then went off in another direction.

"Well, let's get this over with." Helga muttered. The two then went out of the school building and gotten on the bus to the way to her house. Strangely, it was quiet between the two. There was nothing to really say between each other.

After 4-5 minutes of silence, they then got off and were at the door to Helga's house.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Helga asked for a precautionary reason. "This ain't any soap opera."

"Lady, I encounter aliens, cavemen, and misfit superheroes. I think I can handle this." June assured.

"You're a bold kid, June." Helga remarked.

Meanwhile, Gerald and Henry were sitting on the bench in Geraldfield, waiting for their turn.  
>It was currently the bottom of the 9th, and the 4th Graders were winning against the 6th Graders.<p>

Suddenly, Gerald looked on both sides, as it seemed something had just occurred.

"Gerald, you OK?" Henry asked.

"I'm ok; I just think I felt... a disturbance." Gerald replied.

Back at the house, Helga opened the door and her and June went in.

All of a sudden, applause was heard. Confetti and streamers were everywhere.  
>June was completely confused? 'Wow, am I that popular?' she thought.<br>Helga was just completely annoyed; it was regular stupidity by her parents.

In 2 minutes, the applause turned into disbelief.

"Miriam, you can go back. It's just the girl." June overheard.

It was the gluttonous Big Bob, owner of Big Bob's Beepers, the most successful beeper company in town. June saw that Helga wasn't lying. She saw Miriam immediately going into the kitchen; the sound of various fruits in the blender and who knows what annoyed her ears.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be studying for that 3rd Grade exam?" Bob questioned.

"I'm in the 5th Grade, Dad." Helga said, sounding annoyed. "Our exam isn't until May."

"Yeah, I know the drill. I know." Bob ignored. Suddenly, he caught June in the corner of his eye. "Well, who's the hippie?"

"What the?" June argued. She had a feeling that she was offended. "I'll have you know Mister, that I'm-"

Before June could finish her sentence, she got slammed by the door and ended up squished behind it, far from the viewing eye. Suddenly, the door opened, and Olga came crashing to the door to give her father a hug.

June, trying to inch out of the uncomfortable spot, was already with a darkened eye.

"You must be one of Helga's friends," Olga greeted. "You're just like her! Silly, get out behind the door!  
>She gave a look to Helga that said, "Oh, gods please tell me this will all be over..." Helga shrugged, implying that this was only the beginning.<p>

It was complete hell. As it was the same cycle all over again. Miriam kept falling asleep in her food, as her entire face was covered in gravy, rice, and bits of fried fish.

"It was great spending the summer in Switzerland, daddy!" Olga began. "And to think, my flight was originally delayed a whole day!"

"Aren't we lucky," Helga muttered. "Bless this house for your intelligence."

"Hey, you will be quiet when your sister is talking!" Bob demanded.

The conversation went towards Olga again; no person seemed to notice Helga other than June. June tried to stomach down her food, and then walked out with Helga. Nobody said anything to her since she walked in.

"Now you see why I tend to be angry sometimes," Helga said as they walked upstairs to her room. "It's a real sitcom."

"Well, if we got the cameras and stuff, you might be richer than me!" June joked. They both laughed. They then went into the room, turned on the light, and sat on the bed.

"Well, bucko. I've pretty much told you all about me." Helga confronted her as she lay down on the bed. "Spill the beans, or I'll bean you."

"What do you want to know?" June asked.

"Just why are you attracted to a guy who's accident-prone? His head looks like some guy dressed as a Hamburger I saw when I took a road trip to Bluffington." Helga exclaimed.

"Well, I've known him for a while. It went back when we were kids in pre-school. You see, it all started with this really violent comic book." June began.

"There's Violence?" Helga intrigued. "I like."

The story went for what seemed like hours, June told Helga about the time Henry accidentally lunged her across her backyard, the time she gave him a freak haircut, and even the time she got jealous that Dawn arrived.

"She's a tramp! What does Henry see in her?" June shouted.

"Just replace Henry with Arnold and you've got my entire life in a sentence, sister." Helga snickered.

"She's a perfect person, who doesn't even return his feelings, like it's against the law to fall in love. I mean, what the-" A car then blew a horn before June could use profanity.

"I swear, if that pile of garbage comes here and steals MY date, I'll murder her." June threatened.

"Well what do you know, I'm contagious." Helga giggled.

"Well, you're officially a Kablam Sister in my book."  
>June assured. "Cross my heart, swear to die, stick Stink Diver's spear in my eye."<p>

"You don't really expect me to say that crap, right?" Helga questioned.

"Eh, everybody's a critic." June replied. "Is that an Arnold plush doll?"

Helga then quickly hid it behind her back and laughed nervously.

"Don't be ashamed, there was this time where we got our own toys, but all Henry's could do was wet itself!" June assured.

"You know, you might fit in after all. Took a lot shorter than Lila, I can tell you that." Helga smirked. "So keep your head up,"

"And your ego down, I know. Sheesh, are you my mother?" June completed before one last laugh.

As she let herself out, she wondered, just what cheesy thing Henry was going to do to get her attention?

She then remembered she kept the Band-Aid that Henry had put for her in a frame. 


	8. Chapter 8: Prologue To Operation: Dawnle

Chapter 8: Prolugue To Operation: Dawnless

Everything seemed to turn out fine with the gang from that day on. The dinner that night, however, was less than extraordinary as Abner literally took a bath in Henry's dinner, and then leaped into June's lap.

"Aww, it's kind of cute!" June remarked. Henry had to go to the bathroom to wash up after that, but as he went upstairs he thought, "Lucky pig."

Henry, surprisingly, was excellent at football.  
>"After the game on Thursday, Gerald asked, "Wow, man! Where'd you get all those skills? Are celebrity lives THAT cool?" "It's not that," Henry replied. "I'm just glad I'm not the ball. Maybe you should try playing a game with Bigfoot!"<p>

However, Henry wasn't that cocky. By this time, he already settled the friends from the jerks, and was starting to get popular; Wolfgang overheard and said that soon Henry would get what was coming to him.

Bullies are almost always excellent at sports, and Henry saw himself as a box of toothpicks compared to him. As he walked home, he then had an idea.

"Wait, girls like sports, right?" he thought. "Maybe, if I can just concentrate hard enough on trying to not look like a klutz, June might notice me!"

He then pondered for a second before opening the door, before allowing the daily flood of cats, dogs, and Abner rush out. "She's got to notice me; we're around each other most of the time..."

June came home a little later, as she was discussing the 'operation' with Helga at her house. Olga had left for college again, and Miriam was off on another road trip visiting Helga's grandmother. It just left June, Helga and Big Bob at the house, who was busy watching game shows in the living room while Helga and June were upstairs.

"Now, as long as no, and I repeat, NO competition comes between you and the Green Not-So Giant, you're golden!" Helga concluded. "You guys can do whatever you want, but remember to meet me and Arnold around the bumper cars at 10:15."

"This'll be perfect. Maybe I'll get a ki-" June sighed lovingly as she was soon interrupted. It was Helga's father, yelling from downstairs.

"Hey, Olga. Some telemarketer wants the hippie!" he shouted. June and Helga did a simultaneous face palm.

"Good luck with my dad. You'll need it." Helga warned. June walked downstairs to the living room, as Big Bob handed her the phone.

"Hello?" June asked. "Oh, Jubilee!" Mr. Stockdale greeted. "How's everything?"

"Fine, I gu-" June began. "Hold that thought," Mr., Stockdale interrupted. "I've got to tell you that my daughter Dawn will be joining you." June was speechless. If she arrived, it would be miserable for her! "Can I ask you something?" June started. "Go right ahead." Mr. Stockdale replied.

"WHY IN THE HOLY MOTHER OF HILLWOOD WOULD YOU THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO SEND HER HERE?" June shouted. She was heavily panting; you could see the bloodshot anger in her eyes. Big Bob peculiarly glanced at her before returning to his game show.

"Well, I know that you two were great friends back on the show," Mr. Stockdale quivered. "It'll only be for a week, she has no where else to go. It's spring break where she is. We would have sent her first, but some woman named, I don't know, Whole-Grain delayed our flight. She'll be here sooner than you think."

"Everything will be fine, Jenny. Why, I remember when I was in the war-"

June pushed the receiver before Mr. Stockdale could continue. She then handed the phone back to Big Bob, and went back upstairs. She was extremely aggravated.

"Hey, Ms. Summer, what's the matter?" Helga asked.

"Me and my big mouth, that's what." June scoffed. "The backstabber's going to come, maybe by tomorrow."

"All we got to do is make sure she knows NOTHING about the cheese festival, and if that doesn't work..." Helga stated.

She then went into her closet to dig up loads of memorabilia from her last operation, 'Operation: Ruthless'.

"These have the official Helga G. Pataki guarantee. They don't work, I'll give you 1/2 of my lunch for a week!" Helga vowed. "Too bad Miriam always forgets..."

"Lady, we just hit the gold mine." June smiled.

Meanwhile, Henry was trying to write some poetry for June. He read that for some reason, it shows affection. It was proven to be true, as Arnold remembered the time that he nearly found 1 of Helga's 14 volumes of poetry.

"Sure is kinda boring without June." Henry sighed. Arnold then came in the room, and asked, "But didn't you say that sometimes June was a headache?"

"Yeah, but she did alot for me. I wonder what she's up to now." Henry questioned. "That's probably not important now, I gotta get this done."

"Is that a love poem? It seems pretty nice to me." Arnold said. "Stuck for ideas? Maybe you should call Helga. You could talk to June."

On the other end, it was annoyance for Big Bob. The drill repeated, as June went back downstairs to answer the phone. However, her stomping turned into blushing when she picked up the phone.

H: "Um, June? Are you there?"

J: "Yeah, it's me. Listen, I got to tell you something."

H: "Sure, go ahead."

J: "Mr. Stockdale said that..." June shivered in anger. "Dawn is going to visit."

H: "I imagine that you're not happy about it."

J: "Why would you say that?"

H: "Well, do you want the entire list, the Reader's Digest, or the movie adaptation?"

J: "Ha-ha-ha, you caught on fast, Hanksky."

H: "And you know about that Cheese Festival?"

J: "Yeah?"

H: "You want to go with me?"

June was stunned. She didn't really expect that Henry would have the same feelings for her as she did for him.

J: "Sure!"

H: "And now, I got to tell you something."

J: "Shoot."

H: "Well, we've been friends for a while and, I think that I may l-"

"Hello?" June frantically repeated. All that she heard was an empty dial tone. Back at Sunset Arms, it was Abner who ate the telephone wire.

"Sorry about this, Henry." Arnold apologized. "Abner..." Arnold said sternly. Abner then spit out the telephone wire into Arnold's hand.

"Sheesh, and just when I finally got the confidence to say it." Henry complained.

Arnold then came by to his side. "At least nothing else can go out of hand." he assured.

"Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?" Henry remarked. He and Arnold then went downstairs for dinner.

On the table, a draft for a poem sat on the table.

I wish I could really tell you You may not believe it's true It's turning me far bluer I think I might be in love...  
>With you <p>


	9. Chapter 9: Dawn of Proving Grounds

Chapter 9: Dawn of Proving Grounds

The next day, Henry left earlier than June to try to brush up on his football. He got up earlier than June, and went to the school to go practice. June, however, had much different things on her mind. She cringed at the thought of having to LIVE with Dawn, and worse, trying to steal Henry from her. It would be a disaster, destroying all the plans that she and Helga had in mind.

When she woke up, she grogilly went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, when she suddenly noticed. It was nearly silent in her room. No, "June! Stop with the pranks!" or, "June, wake up already!" or even, "June, please. Can you act normal?" Looking back, even though she was annoyed by it, it was kind of empty being without Henry.  
>Before going to eat breakfeast, she met up with Arnold.<p>

"G'mornin' Arnold," June began.

"Oh, good morning, June." Arnold replied. "So, anything troubling you?"

"As a matter of fact, there is." June stated. "Just where is Henry again?"

"He's already at school." Arnold asnwered. "He's actually a great football player now. He was trying to play in the tournament today so he can impress you."

"Are we talking about the same guy here?" June snickered. "But really, he's doing it for ME?"

"Yeah, I just hope he doesn't get crumbled." Arnold remarked. "Are you going to watch him?"

"I wish I could, but it seems that we've got another resident comming from the studios. It's going to be a reall pain in the butt for me." June scoffed. "News flash, anyone named Dawn is TROUBLE."

"OK, I'll try to remember that." Arnold snickered.

They then both went downstairs, to have Grandpa and Grandma greet them.

"Top of the morning, Shortman!" Grandpa greeted. "And howdy to you too, lil' lady!"

"Good morning, Grandpa." Arnold replied.

"Yeah, Gramps, nice to see ya." June smirked.

As June was about to sit down at the table, Abner came running frantically down the stairs, oinking all the way. He was a little rapscallion, but an eager one at that.

He nearly pounced on Arnold, licking is face embracingly.

"Calm down, boy! Good morning to you too!" Arnold tried to greet! He was too busy laughing at Abner's licking.

"So, what happened to Lassie, Mr. Brightside?" June asked.

"Yeah, Abner's always happy. I know he's a pig, but I love him nonetheless. Reminds me of how some other kids might call a goldfish or a hamster or a dog." Arnold answered.

"I feel you. My pet dog, Wolfy, is the sweetest little guy you'll ever meet. Although Lil' Abbie here is one strong contender." June boasted.

Abner then jumped into June's lap, and giving her a big hug, or the closest to a hug a pig can get. Her clothes did get a little muddy, but she didn't really care.

"What's the little porker's diet?" June wondered?

"Funny you should ask, I'm preparing breakfast right now." Arnold replied.

He then opened the cabinet to get three main ingredients, dog food, the wastebasket, and some table scraps from last night's dinner. Then, he combined them, smorgas-board style, and fed it to Abner in his bowl.

Abner lep out of June's lap, and devoured the mixture in less than five minutes.

"Jeez, that pig in a blanket has a stomach of steel!" June exclaimed.

"Funny, he even tries to eat our food when it's NOT weird." Arnold laughed.

"Ain't that an understatement, Arnesto." June snickered with him.

"All right you kids, the bus is gonna be here soon. You better mosey on out of here!" Grandpa told.

"OK, later Grandpa." Arnold replied.

"See you later, Phil of Steel." June called.

However, Grandpa stopped June to tell her some important news.

"Lil' Missy, I got someting to tell you." Grandpa notified. "That little doll, Dawn, is gonna have to share a room with you. Henry's moving in with Arnold. Is that ok?"

Normally, June would have burst out in anger. But, in a setting like this, she decided to suck it up and save it until Dawn's arrival, where she would REALLY snap.

"Nah, not at all, Gramps!" June grinned.

She then left and caught up with Arnold, and they then went on the bus. June got $1.50 out of her pocket, and then they went on the bus. June went back to the bus while Arnold sat with Gerald.

June then bumped into Rhonda by accident while trying to get a seat alone.

"Heh, sorry about that, Princess." June started to apologize.

"Sorry isn't enough, LADY. I'll have you know that this shirtis the finest scarlet polyester WORLDWIDE!" Rhonda insisted.

"Well, EXCUSE me, princess!" June boasted.

Suddenly, more and more people across the bus started to pay attention.

"Hey Arnold, isn't that Rhonda arguing with June?" Gerald wondered.

"Sheesh, not even five minutes. Who do you think's gonna win?" Arnold acknowledged.

"Bettin' 2 Mr. Fudgie Bars on June, Arnold." Gerald joked.

"You're on, but let's make sure that it doesn't escalate out of proportion." Arnold agreed.

June and Rhonda were really starting to go at eachother.

"Well, at least I don't look like a ragamuffin! I mean, come on! Who's managing your hair?" Rhonda chortled.

Those words really scorned June. Ever since they were kids, June and Henry had been the best of friends. He nry even gave her a haircut that she continues to use today. She was infuriated at that comment.

"Sister," she mouthed with anger, "You have no IDEA who you're messing with. I'm not stooping to your level, you dog. Now let me pass, and this will all be over."

Suddenly, the entire bus gasped. Nobody had the guts to go at Rhonda like June was doing now. Some shouted, "Oh no you dinn't!" Some were in awe. Some, like Henry, were developing crushes in her like she was a hero.  
>Rhonda, the self-proclaimed queen of the 4th Graders, always was at the top. She knew just what to do, create a witty response.<p>

"So, the mermaid thinks that SHE's the new tomboy?" Rhonda thought. "Sheesh, no wonder her and Helga are best friends. Nobody DARE insult the Lloyd family!"

"Fine." Rhonda then scoffed. "But try to act a little more like a, 'celebrity' next time, OK?"

"OK, the gloves are coming off!" June threatened as she cracked her knuckles.

"Too the moon, Princess Hottie-Pants!" June shouted. She was clenching her fists and getting ready for her attack.

Rhonda gulped. Besides from playing football, she really had little to no experience in a fistfight. To her, it wasn't really very ladylike. Fortunately, her biggest strength was, her money.

"Wait!" Rhonda stopped. "Don't you DARE punch me, this is a new mascara! Besides, I'll give you... let's say $45 if you don't punch me."

"So, you're Miss Scrooge McDuck? That explains alot." June remarked as she rolled her eyes. "Money wouldn't solve any of MY problems."

June then went to sit down, before saying one more remark.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm the wrong person you'd want to tick off. If I ever got my hands on you, you'd be in so bad condition, it would take longer to take your body than the Titanic.  
>If they can use the tread from your 'precious' sweaters, they'll have to sew you back just to cremate you. So buzz off, Barbie Girl."<p>

She went to a window seat by herself and stared at the city rolling by. It felt relaxing to her. Unfortunately, Rhonda sat next to her.

"Fine," she started, "Maybe I did act a little... snobbish, but, I AM the queen of the class."

"Sure!" June said unenthusiasticaly. "And my friend Jimmy McGee is a world-renowned telemarketer, and part time superhero named SalamiMan."

"OK, I'm willing to put this behind me if you are. Truce?" Rhonda asked. She then put out her hand for June to shake.

Not feeling happy about it, June accepted and they called truce. As long as it got her off her back, she'd be fine.

"As I've already said, I'm Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, and you?" Rhonda asked.

"Name's June." June said bluntly.

It was surprisingly awkward, they spoke of nothing for a few minutes, until the bus rolled by the school.

"Listen, I'm one of the fashion gods of the class, and I think your wardrobe needs a little... updating. Wanna go to the mall with me after school?" Rhonda offered.

Normally, June would have said, "Whachu' talkin' 'bout, Rhonda?" But, she decided that being with Rhonda was much better than being around Dawn. Plus, she could give Dawn that knuckle sandwich she was 'begging' for.

"OK, I'll do it." June muttered. "But nothing girly or prissy."

"Great! Meet me at the exit at 3. We can take my limo!" Rhonda said, feeling pleased with herself.

As everyone else went off the bus, June said to herself, 'If she's so rich, why is she taking a public bus again?' She walked down and into the school, before meeting up with Henry.

"Henry? Is that you?" June asked.

She then went up to him and gave him a big high five.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" She wondered.

"Oh, nothing much," Henry began. "I'm in the game of football that's gonna be at Gerald-Field at 3. You comin'?"

"Sorry, Hansky. I got an appointment with Rhonda for a fashion confrence." June grunted.

"I didn't think you were into that stuff." Henry remarked.

"I'm not. But, I gotta look my best, don't I?" She then tried to strut a seductive pose.

"Well, beauty isn't everything." Henry said. He then started to blush.

"What do you mean by that?" June started to ask. Suddenly, a group of kids flooded the hallway, running in fear.

"Everybody look out!" One child shouted.

"Wolfgang's here!" Another one yelled.

"Wolfgang? Doesn't sound too big to me, I bet I can take him on!" June grinned.

"June, he's the biggest bully AND the leader of the opposing football team. Just stay out of his way and we'll be fine." Henry advised.

Then, a tall, blonde 6th grader with an unusal hairstyle, marched up to Henry menacingly.

"So, chump. Word on the street is that you're the new football star." Wolfgang started.

"Um, yeah. What do you want?" Henry asked.

"Just a wager. You lose, you have to do ALL my homework on Saturday night." Wolfgang threatened.

"And if HE wins, he's leavin' with me, the REAL prize!" June butted in.

"June, what are you doing?" Henry whispered into her ear, very concerned about her.

"So, what do you know, it's Little Miss Muffet. What's a wittle gurl wike you gonna do to US?" He taunted.

The next second, June slugged him in the stomach, nearly making him vomit. He then fell flat on the floor, and the entire student body laughing at him.

Soon, he recovered from his near puking situation, and warned the two of them.

"This isn't over, you dipwads!" he warned. "Wolfgang never quits! You'll see!"

He then stomped down the hallway, angrier than ever.

"June, normally I'd be mad as ever for what you just did," Henry started. "But that was AMAZING! If I can ever repay you-"

June then put one of her fingers on his lip, giving him an assuring look.

"Just make sure your team wins the game, and I'll see you on Saturday! Just make sure YOU-KNOW-WHO doesn't know." She told him.

"OK, thanks again." Henry answered.

The two then walked into the classroom. Both of them had important events comming up, but they would contradict bigger than they both would ever imagine...

-END of Part 1-


End file.
